Lados Opostos
by Amy-Kate-chan Storys
Summary: Lelouch não aquenta mais suprimir seus sentimentos e num momento de fraqueza ele confessa o que sente... ATENÇÃO: Yaoi Slash
1. Aula de Educação Física

**CODE GEASS - Lados Opostos**

Lelouch X Suzaku

Code Geass não nos pertence!!

Aula de Educação Física

Verão. A época mais quente do ano, esse estava sendo um dia especificamente quente e seco, sem uma brisa no ar e para piorar, com uma hora de Educação Física, o único lado bom era que seria no ultimo tempo. Mesmo assim Lelouch não estava nem um pouco animado. Pelo contrario estava deprimido. Além de todos os motivos anteriores, Os Cavaleiros Negros não tinham nenhuma missão. A última da noite anterior, embora tivesse sido um sucesso, obrigou ao Império da Brittanian que ficasse uns dias parado, apenas pensando no próximo movimento, e como no xadrez, é preciso esperar o movimento do adversário antes de jogar. E isso deixava Lelouch deprimido, não ter nada emocionante para fazer a noite para esquecer que era uma humilhação em esportes.

- Iou! Lelouch! – ele se virou mesmo sabendo a quem pertencia à voz animada.

- Hey Suzaku! – o saudou.

O outro vinha correndo e acenando ao seu encontro. Assim como ele já estava com o uniforme de ginástica, no entanto parecia que aquele vestuário caia muito melhor no moreno de pele bronzeada.

Não pôde se impedir de corar levemente com a imagem

- Pronto para a aula de Educação Física? - Suzaku chega, puxando um pouco o ar pela corrida, provocando–o.

- Nunca! Você sabe muito bem que não entendo o que há de tão bom em ficar grudendo e todo dolorido! - respondeu ele um pouco irritado. Nem mesmo o humor de seu melhor amigo era capaz de fazê-lo gostar de Educação Física.

O maior não pode impedir-se de rir, se divertia com as atitudes mimadas do príncipe. Sem se aprofundar mais na conversa, senta no chão, começando a fazer alongamento de perna.

A quadra em que estavam era do lado externo e não tinha cobertura, fazendo o sol quente que e travessava as poucas nuvens atingi-los em cheio. As aulas eram separadas entre meninos e meninas, pois com o uniforme de verão destas não era apropriado que ficassem muito perto dos adolescentes cheios e hormônios e curiosidades, por isso a maioria se atrasava para tentar ver as garotas se trocarem, já que as aulas delas eram no ginásio.

- Cinco voltas na quadra para aquecimento - grita o professor, com cara de poucos amigos. O moreno levanta e espreguiça-se antes de começar a correr em um ritmo bem acelerado.

O moreno de pele pálida observou o outro correr por pouco segundos antes de também correr num passo bem mais lento sendo um dos últimos. "Queria saber da onde ele tira tanta energia" pensou com um pouco de inveja. O outro era muito diferente de Lelouch.

O princípe era muito inteligente, um gênio com controle total sobre suas atitudes, mas o assim-chamado 11 era atlético, bonito (tanto para garotas como para garotos) e o mais importante. Era leal até o fim. E era isso que mata o homem por baixo da mascara de Zero.

Observa-o terminar as cinco voltas enquanto ainda não haviam completado nem a primeira. Suzaku abre uma garrafa de água, virando-a para bebê-la, algumas gotas de suor escorriam pelo seu pescoço bronzeado.

Lelouch ofegou e tossiu tentando recuperar o pouco ar que tinha por causa do exercicio de aquecimento e principalmente depois de ter visto de relance o amigo. O sol estava mesmo queimando, porque Suzaku poderia dez voltas que ainda não estaria ofegando, mas agora seu parecia ter um brilho diferente devido à luz e ao suor, que fazia com que suas roupas grudassem levemente em seu corpo, dando melhor forma ao tronco trabalhado. Lelouch teve que se concentrar para não esbarrar nos outros alunos e tornar obvio o motivo de sua falta de atenção, que agora parecia falar com o professor sobre o que fariam naquele dia.

Terminara as cinco voltas, tendo de se sentar para recuperar, enquanto o maior se mostrava ansioso para começar o treino de verdade.

- Posso saber como e por que está tão animado? - pergunta o adolescente de olhos violetas curioso.

- Porque hoje iremos jogar handebol. - Podia jurar que viu uma pontada de sadismo naquele sorriso.

Não deu outra, era mesmo handebol. E como já era esperado, Lelouch foi um dos últimos a ser escolhido para o time, e como sempre ficava no gol. Suas defesas não eram as melhores, mas pelo menos não atrapalhava os outros jogadores que o defendiam muito bem. Só houve umas poucas vezes que a bola veio em sua direção e apesar disso podia que havia feito um bom trabalho. Perderam por 7 pontos.

Andou devagar até o vestiário, procurando pelo moreno com os olhos, mas não o achava.

- Bom trabalho hoje no gol Lelouch! - Recebeu uns tapas nas costas como saudação, o maior vinha por trás com aquele sorriso inabalável.

- O... Obrigado. Mas vai com calma, eu estou dolorido! - disse ele sem jeito. Não esperava essa abordagem repentina.

- Haha! Sem problema! Mas sério você está melhorando! Andou praticando em segredo? - perguntou ele divertido.

Revira os olhos

- Sim, eu realmente adoro handebol - fala em um tom sarcástico, mas o outro nem repara.

- Mas mudando de assunto, porque você ainda não foi pro chuveiro? - perguntou ele meio confuso. Lelouch era sempre uns dos primeiros a sair da quadra e tomar banho.

- Não ouviu quando eu disse que estava dolorido? - retrucou o outro fingindo aborrecimento, mas não queria mesmo era admitir que estava esperando-o.

- Agora o vestiário deve estar lotado e vai ter que pegar fila - deu de ombros

- Na verdade... Temos outros vestiários no colégio - olhou para um ponto qualquer no chão.

- Ah! Claro! Como se o orgulhoso Lelouch fosse deixar que o vissem todo suado! - provocou Suzaku soltando uma risada gostosa.

- Arhg! Vamos embora! - resmungou o menor já um pouco irritado, mas achando graça do outro fazer piada sobre seu orgulho.

- Hey? Lelouch? Está tudo bem? - perguntou ele de repente, parecendo preocupado.

O mesmo estacou e respondeu nervoso:

- Claro! Porque pergunta?

- Você tá estranho... - disse o moreno dando de ombros e entrando em um dos chuveiros. Lelouch sentiu o peito apertar e sentiu que teria que ser agora. Iria se declarar.

Sentia seu coração bater mais rápido devido ao nervosismo.

- Err... Suzaku? - se arrependeu depois chamá-lo. Retirava suas roupas para entra em seu chuveiro.

- Fala. - disse ele apenas. Percebendo o desconforto do outro entrou no box para tirar a roupa lá.

- Estou ouvindo.

Lelouch nem sabia por onde começar. Ele virou de costas e se encostou na porta de plástico típico de vestiários. Ele ficou parado um bom tempo, ouviu a água começar à escorrer. Respirando fundo ele tentou dizer:

- Tem namorada? - Olhou para baixo, levemente corado pela pergunta, mesmo já sabendo da resposta.

- Não - simples e claro.

- Gosta de alguém? - sentia seu rosto cada vez mais quente.

- Porque? - Já se divertia com as perguntas.

Lelouch respirou fundou outra vez, estava ficando sem jeito para falar, mas agora que começou iria até o fim, não iria deixar nada pela metade! Mesmo com a determinação não consegui evitar se enrolar:

- Eu... Só... Eu só... É... - mas foi interrompido ao sentir a porta abrir e fechar rapidamente e sentir um par de braços se fechar entorno de seus ombros. Pode sentir as roupas molhadas do outro grudando nas suas e o hálito quente fazia sua nuca arrepiar e o coração perder o compasso.

- Você é péssimo para esconder certas coisas... - sussurou o mais alto ao pé da sua orelha - Eu sinto o mesmo. - terminou ele antes de fechar os lábios no lóbulo numa carícia suave.

Ele desceu os lábios para beijar levemente a nuca coberta por fios negros e pode sentir o menor ofegar em seus braços. Girando-o rápido, colou seu peito molhado no dele para beijá-lo em cheio na boca fina, mexendo a sua de forma sofrega, mostrando seu desejo pelo prícipe que se antes estava de olhos arregalados, agora respondia enlaçando seus braços no pescoço do outro e apertando seus dedos nas madeixas claras, tornando o contato mais profundo.

Sua língua quente invade a boca de maior, comandando o beijo, este o segura fortemente pela cintura.

- Eu te amo - o de pele pálida interrompe o beijo para dizer isso ao pé do ouvido do amado, como se fosse um segredo. Em seguida começa a brincar com a boca naquela região, dando leves mordidas na pele atrás de orelha.

Suzaku estremece todo pela confissão e sentia seu corpo ficar quente pelas carícias, especialmente quando sentiu a mão fria de dedos longos por debaixo da camisa.

- Apressadinho. - brincou.

- Cala a boca. - ralhou o outro usando sua boca para obrigá-lo a obedecer enquanto tirava um a um os botões brancos, revelando a pele morena, macia e firme ao toque.

Aqueles lábios frios e macios de Lelouch descendo com a língua pelo peito quente e suado de Suzaku, lhe causavam arrepios. O mais baixo terminava de desabotoar a camisa, a jogando por cima da porta do Box. Seus lábios chegam até o seu mamilo direito, e começam a sugá-lo levemente.

- Lelouch – Geme Suzaku, se apoiando contra a parede.

O mesmo estremeceu ao ouvir o próprio nome. Aquele simples ato havia lhe instigado uma vontade de ouvir e sentir mais, tanto que começou a sugar e lamber mais forte e com mais vontade, fazendo o outro ofegar ente tanta fome. Mãos pálidas passeavam por todo o corpo moreno e esculpido, apalpando e descobrindo um território cada vez mais gostoso de comandar.

As mãos de Suzaku vagavam das costas do príncipe para a parede desesperadas em buscar apoio, pois suas pernas já não o sustentavam.

O corpo de Suzaku escorrega pela parede do box, fazendo com que ele caísse sentado no chão com o corpo de Lelouch sobre o seu. Os lábios do príncipe descem pelo abdômen do maior, dando mordiscadas e beijos... Este se demora, dando atenção a cada detalhe do corpo alheio...

Susaku começa a se irritar com o Lelouch que só fica nas preliminares e parece não notar sua urgência de algo bem maior e se ele não iria possuí-lo então ele mesmo tomaria as rédeas da situação. Empurra-o contra a outra parede do box, invertendo as posições. Desabotoa a própria calça, dando um beijo na nuca do príncipe.

- Suza... O que está fazendo? - pergunta o garoto de madeixas negras surpreso com a atitude do outro e ofegando ao ver o tamanho da 'excitação' do moreno.

- Demorou demais - sussurra o moreno, começando a desabotoar a calça do menor.

Enquanto tentava tirar aquela peça chata, ele aproveitava para acariciar o sexo do outro por cima da cueca. A boca estava ocupada beijando e sugando o pescoço que a muito estava vermelho se tornando rubro e a outra mão se ocupava em tirar a camisa abarrotada.

Assim que termina de desabotoá-la, massageia o abdômen com a mão livre escorregando com ela até as partes baixas do outro, retirando as peças que faltavam. Lelouch se contorcia contra a parede, que apesar de um pouco fria parecia só aumentar o prazer daquelas mãos tão habilidosas. Se conseguisse pensar direito teria chegado à conclusão de que realmente Suzaku era perfeito para pilotar o Lancelot. Mas qualquer devaneio, se é que existia, sumiu ao sentir ao roçar em seu ponto mais íntimo. Ele arregalou os olhos e indagou:

- O que está fazendo?

- Tentando fazer você gritar o meu nome e implorar por mais... - respondeu o outro com a voz rouca, encarando, com as esmeraldas brilhantes que eram seus olhos, as ametistas que tentavam esconder a pouca apreensão que tinham. Não que Lelouch não quisesse, o que era realmente o oposto! Mas ele era o Zero e não aceitaria a posição de uke!

- Não - geme baixinho, mais com tom de súplica que de ordem.

- Por quê? - Suzaku pergunta confuso e preocupado. Se a hesitação fosse por medo, ele nem cogitaria a ideia de penetrar o amigo, talvez até se deixasse ser 'liderado'.- Porque... - vira o rosto para o lado, ficando rubro. Procurava as palavras, mas não sabia como disser que não iria ser tomado por causa do orgulho sem magoar o amigo ou deixá-lo irritado, todas as opções eram um pouco... Duras... Teria que ser com calma...

- Lelouch o que foi? - Suzaku estava realmente começando a se preocupar. E se não fosse só porque ele não queria ser penetrado, mas sim porque não o aceitaria mais? Teve que se acalmar e rezar para fosse só o medo de perder a virgindade para outro homem.

Suzaku respirou fundo e abriu a boca para perguntar se ele queria parar e ir embora, mas foi interrompido quando o dito cujo começou a falar:

- É só que eu não tenho certeza se quero que seja assim... - disse ficando mais vermelho.

- Não sou do tipo que se domina. - terminou e olhou para a expressão do outro. Parecia chocado e aliviado ao mesmo tempo, até que abaixou os olhos e murmurou:

- Esse drama todo só por causa do seu orgulho?

Suzaku apenas riu da atitude do outro.

- Prometo que da próxima vez faço o que você quiser - murmura no ouvido do menor, esperando que aquilo o convencesse.

- Qualquer coisa? - pergunta recebendo apenas um murmúrio de resposta enquanto o outro brincava com os lábios na sua orelha.

- É uma troca justa - deu de ombros idealizando a cena.

- Mas até lá - beijo-o descendo pelo pescoço - você é meu! - afirmou possesivamente antes de morder com mais força do que antes a junção do pescoço com o ombro como se para mostrar que aquele estudante tinha dono. E Lelouch respondeu ao ato com um quase grito de prazer.

Hesita, decidindo prepará-lo antes da penetração. Leva três dedos aos próprios lábios para sugá-los de forma lente e sensual, passando a língua por toda a extensão, desde as pontas e pelo meio.

Com as palmas das mãos, abre as pernas do amigo.

- Relaxe. - ele diz enquanto começa a inserir a ponta do dedo médio, sentiu uma forte resistência, prova de que, pelo menos o pequeno orifício era virgem. Isso encheu seu ego e foi beijando o pescoço vermelho e apertando um dos mamilos com as mãos, tudo para distrair Lelouch, que soltou um leve gemido de dor pela invasão e a respiração ficou mais rápida, apesar de tentar se controlar.

Suzaku fazia movimentos de vai-vem bem lentos a fim de fazer com que o moreno se acostumasse. Inseriu o segundo, repetindo o processo.

Finalmente atinge o local que fazia o menor gritar mais alto, este se agarra em suas costas, arranhando-as. Suzaku põe o terceiro dedo e começa a mover mais rápido, pois sua ereção já estava doendo graças aos gemidos do menor que se intensificaram e os movimentos dos quadris deixavam bem claro que estava pronto e queria muito mais. E Suzaku estava ansioso para atender ao pedido.

Retira os dedos, e apóia as mãos em seus ombros molhados. Começa a penetrá-lo devagar, o som de seus gemidos se misturam.

Lelouch estremece ao senti-lo forçar sua entrada e mais uma vez tenta relaxar como lhe fora dito, no entanto aperta mais os ombros do novo amante e morde o lábio para evitar qualquer som que fizesse o outro parar. Se a preparação tinha sido o que fora, ele queria e muito o ato principal, não só pelo prazer, mas para provar a Suzaku que o amava e o melhor jeito era entregando-se.

O maior percebe a aflição do outro e lhe dá um beijo apaixonado, a fim de fazê-lo se acalmar enquanto acelerava o ritmo.

Mesmo se contraindo um pouco, o príncipe se derrete com as carícias, o carinho e o cuidado que o maior tinha com ele, e não demorou muito para que a dor se mesclasse ao prazer e finalmente sumisse por completo, deixando-o apenas com a mente anuviada e o coração batendo mais rápido, se é que era possível, pelo único que teria seu amor e respeito.

Vendo que seu amado estava confortável, Suzaku acelera o ritmo das estocadas, à procura de um ponto específico.

- Aaaaaaaah - Ouviu o menor gemer muito alto sob si e sorriu internamente ao perceber que havia encontrado o local certo.

Ele começa a mover os quadris sempre no mesmo ângulo, entrava forte e rápido, para chegar fundo naquele canal quente e apertado, e depois saía um pouco mais devagar, podendo então sentir o atrito dos corpos, que pareciam ser feitos de que Lelouch ficava cada vez mais vermelho e arranhava seu peito entre gemidos.

Ele usava as mãos para trazer o moreno para mais perto, enquanto tentava não se perder naquele doce pecado que sentia toda vez que Suzaku ia mais fundo. Um prazer meio masoquista se apoderava dele ao tentar sussurrar obsenidades e pedidos para que aquela sensação de ser levado de seu estado consciente não parasse. Mas nem no maior dos pesadelos Suzaku faria isso! O mundo que entrasse no Apocalipse!

Continuaram assim por alguns minutos até que o príncipe chegou ao clímax, jogando a cabeça para trás fechando os olhos, sentia que estava no paraíso, seu sêmen sujando a barriga de ambos, sua boca aberta num grito mudo de prazer.

Inconsientemente, ele apertou mais sua passagem no momento em que Suzaku chegava em seu ponto mais fundo. Não aquentando a pressão, o piloto do Lancelot também alcnçou seu auge num rosnado rouco.

Ele escondeu sua cabeça na junção entre o ombro e o pescoço, preenchendo seu amado com o líquido quente.

Eles ficaram ali, Suzaku ajoelhado no piso e Lelouch em seu colo ainda preenchido, ambos com as faces muito coradas, tentando voltar a respirar normalmente, aproveitando da presença um do outro e daquele cansaço relaxante que se apoderara deles.

O maior começou a tirar seu membro devagar do outro, depositando beijos em sua face.

Lelouch soltou um leve gemido de desconforto antes de sentir um pequeno vazio, que foi logo enterrado ao sentir os braços protetores de seu amante envolvendo-lhe os ombros e o puxando para se aconchegar em seu peito. Ele fechou os olhos, deixando um sorriso feliz e satisfeito escapar ao sentir os dedos do maior acariciarem carinhosamente seus cabelos negros.

_Continua..._

_*************_

**10/10/2009**

MANDEM REVIEWS POR FAVOR!! É só clicar no botão abaixo "Review this Story/Chapter" e digitar seu email que é apenas para saber que você é real!! Nós não saberemos quem mandou a menos que escreve junto com o comentário!! Por favor!! Escritores gostam muito de saber que seu trabalho é apreciado!!


	2. Baile de Mácaras

**B****aile de Máscaras**

Duas semanas.

Esse era o tempo exato da felicidade e angustia extrema de Lelouch.

Duas semanas que estava com Suzaku. Duas semanas que sentia um horrível nó na garganta, mais do que os anteriores, por lembrar que quando vestiam os uniformes eram inimigos declarados, porém sem um realmente conhecer o outro.

Parecia que quanto mais tentava esconder o fato de estarem namorando, mais isso se tornava insuportável.

Era dia de festa, mais especificamente, ao baile de máscaras.

E Lelouch decidiu agir.

Talvez só piorasse a situação, e muito, mas ele tinha de dizer a verdade a Suzaku nem que fosse apenas por enigmas. E era isso que pretendia.

Iria fazer Suzaku traí-lo e a culpa o levaria a terminarem, ele conhecia o amigo bem o bastante para saber disto. Seria melhor assim.

Para ambos.

Encontrava-se na frente do espelho, Ajeitou as mangas bordadas a ouro por cima das luvas brancas. A máscara que cobria metade do rosto lhe dava uma expressão de indiferença.

* * *

A noite estava agitada. Mesmo de tão longe era possível ouvir a música eletrônica tocando. Fora difícil fugir da Presidenta quando a festa havia realmente começado, depois daquela formalidade de música clássica suave para impressionar qualquer pessoa importante que estivesse por perto, mas depois das dez e meia as luzes apagaram e o DJ começou a tocar.

Os alunos se espremiam e ele passava por brechas entre eles. Tentava reconhecer Suzaku, mas era como encontrar uma agulha no palheiro!

Sua roupa havia dado certo. Ninguém o reconhecia. Por onde passava volta e meia ouvia algum "cochicho" que tentava ser ouvido além da música alta, sobre quem ele era e algumas vezes sentiu uma mão boba em seu corpo, algumas fortes demais para serem de garota. Até que ele viu. Suzaku.

Estava num canto mais afastado com um copo na mão e conversando com uns dois amigos. Lelouch sorriu malicioso e resolveu contornar a pista para pegá-lo por trás.

Suzaku estava a mudar o foco da visão entre os amigos com quem falava assuntos banais e a multidão. Por falta de tempo não falava com Lelouch há alguns dias e nem sabia como e se ele vinha, ansiava por sua presença.

Graças à máscara, podia olhar em volta sem ser notado enquanto procurava o namorado, mas vendo-se sem sorte ele apenas suspirou antes de levar um susto enorme ao sentir um par de braços envolvê-lo pela cintura.

- Quem deseja? - sussurra em tom irritado pelo assédio.

- Já achei... Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo com essa tensão toda... - respondeu o outro num sussurro quente de encontro à sua orelha.

- Desculpe cara, mas eu estou comprometido. - retrucou Suzaku tentou sair do abraço, os amigos que estavam com ele haviam sumido e já estavam se agarrando com umas garotas.

- Não quer conversar um pouco? - Lelouch não sabia se ficava feliz por Suzaku ser fiel ou chateado por ser tão difícil e ainda nem reconhecera sua voz!

- Ora... Vamos... Uma dança não matar... – o tentou com a voz rouca apertando mais ainda o outro contra si.

Suzaku quase engasgou com o aperto "Ele é muito atrevido!" pensou ele com raiva, sentindo que não poderia sair dali sem chamar a atenção, e a presidenta o mataria se estragasse a festa.

- Estou avisando... – rosnou ele.

- O que foi? Que tal irmos a um lugar mais vazio assim podemos ter paz, hein? Suzaku?

Suzaku gelou. Tinha algo naquela voz que lhe era familiar.

- Como sabe meu nome? Conhecemos-nos?

- Oh sim... Na verdade, você já tentou me matar algumas vezes... E... A propósito... Aquele uniforme é tentador... – ronronou o outro.

- Ze... Zero?

Lelouch teve que sorrir maldoso ante o medo do namorado.

- Touché. Então vamos?

- Está maluco? – Tentava não elevar o tom da voz para não chamar a atenção dos que estavam à volta. Soltou-se do aperto, puxando o próprio braço, andou em passos rápidos em direção à multidão. Queria sair de perto daquele que o sufocava. Sequer pensava em armadilhas ou chantagens, a única coisa que lhe passava pela cabeça era a audácia e arrogância daquele criminoso. Passava pelos adolescentes na pista de dança sem dar atenção em quem esbarrava, recebendo reclamações que também ignorou. Logo conseguiu passar pelas portas principais e chegar ao jardim. Andou até estar longe o bastante para ouvir os próprios pensamentos e respirar fundo.

- Você é bem difícil de pegar.

Suzaku pulou ao ouvir isso e se virou rapidamente. Lá estava ele. Com a mesma roupa branca e dourada, de braços cruzados e com ar de curioso convencido.

- Me-me seguiu? – Gaguejou as palavras, se sentia completamente sem chão. – Me deixe em paz! – gritou, aquela figura lhe inspirava ódio.

- Como pensa que eu te achei? – Ria Zero, se aproximando do moreno que recuava a cada passo.

Suzaku não estava gostando nada daquilo. Não do fato de ser seu inimigo a sua frente, não isso não o incomodava tanto, mas sim o tom na voz do outro. Era divertida e maliciosa, como um predador brincando com a presa. Com isso em mente, Suzaku parou de recuar e se manteve firme com olhar sério, tentando não mostrar intimidação pelo homem de mascara que continuava se aproximando até ficarem centímetros de distância. Os rostos próximos demais.

- De quem acha que está fugindo? – perguntou Zero num sussurro provocador.

- Eu não fujo de ninguém. – o desafiou. Mas a resposta do outro foi sorrir divertido e se aproximar mais para falar com o hálito quente acariciando sua orelha.

- Eu acho que você não tem medo de mim, mas do que pode sentir e gostar.

- Não há nada que você faça que possa me agradar. – e irritado ele se virou para sumir dali firme, mas uma mão em seu braço o impediu e o jogou contra um carvalho que havia ali, e, sem lhe dar chance de reação, o beijou.

"Lelouch", essa foi a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente. O gosto, as carícias, era tudo igual. Abominou-se por confundir o namorado com aquele ser à sua frente. O empurrou, não queria, não _iria_, trair o príncipe.

- O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – gritou com tudo o que tinha.

- Apenas o que quero... – ronronou o mascarado e avançou de novo, novamente muito rápido para Suzaku se mexer, e lhe roubou outro beijo, este sendo mais agressivo, com língua e tudo.

Suzaku não conseguia respirar. Não conseguia nem pensar. O Zero que conhecia era do tipo estratégico, que não tem preparo físico adequado para o combate, mas este o segurava com força e forçava a língua para dentro com destreza, e pelo que Suzaku percebeu, havia um gosto estranho e adocicado na boca do outro. Algo que não podia ser natural e estava bagunçando qualquer pensamento lógico. "Então foi isso o que ele quis dizer..." pensou ele fraco, sem ar e sem mais juízo.

Perdeu o controle sobre o próprio corpo, não lhe importava mais quem estava ali, somente queria mais daquele a sua frente. Segurou o seu cabelo, o puxando para um beijo mais profundo. Em seguida o soltou, passando a distribuir beijos e mordidas pelas suas bochechas.

- O que você fez comigo? – Perguntou, sem interromper o que fazia.

- Nada que vá lhe machucar. – foi a resposta.

O homem estava sorrindo triunfante, se deliciando com os toques quentes que o soldado lhe dava. As mãos começaram a passear por seu corpo, conhecendo o território e amassando as roupas. Os lábios voltaram a se encontrar e os corpos estavam praticamente unidos, se não fosse pelas roupas, que começaram a irritar certo adolescente de cabelos castanhos.

- Vamos sair daqui. – Disse virando o rosto pra o lado, temendo que alguém os visse.

- Ninguém está aqui – ronronou numa súplica, como se ouvisse os pensamentos do outro, sem parar com os beijos.

Zero apenas o puxou pela mão – onde fica o seu quarto? – perguntou, fingindo não saber.

Suzaku soltou um muxoxo de indignação, mas mostrou o caminho sem se soltar de seu inimigo. Ao entrarem no quarto, Zero foi imediatamente pressionado contra a porta. Ele riu outra vez ante a presa de sua vitima e não pode deixar de notar uma vasilha com umas frutinhas muito interessantes dentro.

Zero colocou a cereja na boca, mas antes mesmo de mordê-la, Suzaku o beijou de forma profunda e sedenta, deixando sua língua adentra-se na boca do outro saboreando a pequena fruta. O contato durou mesmo após o sumiço desta pela garganta de ambos, restando agora apenas o sabor um do outro. Quando o ar tornou-se necessário separaram-se lentamente, com umas poucas gotas de saliva escorrendo, com as testas encostadas e bocas entreabertas para acalmar suas respirações. Assim que Suzaku percebeu a posição em que estavam, um canto de seu lábio se ergueu num leve sorriso divertido. Zero estava com uma de suas mãos segurando firmemente a camisa do moreno na altura do ombro e a outra, pouco abaixo da cintura, enquanto Suzaku segurava o outro na mesma posição só que com uma das mãos atrás da nuca do príncipe.

- Você tinha razão... Essas são mesmo as melhores cerejas do mercado...

- E você continua duvidando de mim...

- Você sempre dá chance...

Foi tudo que disseram antes de se "atracar" de novo, desta vez com muito mais paixão, quase desespero, para ficarem juntos outra vez. Suzaku não hesitou em empurrar Zero contra a parede para poder ter maior contato. Suas mãos passam rapidamente pelo corpo magro do príncipe, procurando desesperadamente tirar aquela fantasia justa irritante, enquanto Zero enroscava os braços pelo seu pescoço e as pernas nas suas, buscando apoio uma vez que o ar se esvaia cada vez mais rápido.

As bocas se separaram, mas o atrito não. Suzaku não perdeu tempo, após uma puxada de ar, já beijava, mordia e sugava o pescoço claro do outro, que começava a gemer alto e a se segurar mais forte na roupa do mais alto, quase que por rasgando-a. Ambos foram para a cama, Zero rasgando completamente as vestes de seu companheiro que pensava recorrentemente "O QUE ESTOU FAZENDO?".

Suzaku gemeu de prazer quando Zero levantou o joelho e prensou acariciando seu membro. Trocando provocantes carícias Suzaku notou que o 'parceiro' ainda estava completamente vestido, então, resolveu deixar seu inimigo ao menos desconcertado arrancando-lhe as vestes tão rápido quanto um relâmpago e voltando a pressionar os corpos, desta vez nu, suada e completamente excitado. Suzaku impulsiona o outro até que os joelhos batessem na beirada da cama e então o empurrou, assim Zero caiu deitado, com as pernas dobradas para fora da cama. No entanto mal tentou se erguer, o soldado já estava de quatro em cima de si o observando malicioso antes de morder e atacar seu pescoço e ir descendo para o peito.

- Não dessa vez – Zero o rolou, ficando por cima, não agüentava mais ser o uke, além do mais, Suzaku lhe devia.

Seus dedos deslizaram por aquele corpo que tão bem conhecia, chegando até seu membro ereto e em movimentos rápidos o movia para frente e para trás.

Suzaku gemia descontroladamente, estava com o rosto rubro. Olhava para um ponto qualquer do quarto, não tinha coragem de encarar o mascarado, estava se entregando a ele, algo que nunca havia feito para Lelouch.

Zero puxou seu rosto num beijo esfomeado. Suzaku respondeu de pronto, enlaçando suas pernas na cintura do outro o puxando para mais perto, o que fez com que o outro órgão quente roçasse sua entrada. O moreno de olhos esmeralda jogou a cabeça para trás e passou a ofegar de surpresa e ansiedade.

Começou a penetrá-lo devagar, vendo o rosto do amado se contorcer em dor.

- Relaxe, ou vai ser pior... – Murmura em seu ouvido.

Suzaku treme levemente de medo e tenta relaxar seus músculos, se deixando ser possuído.

- Bom menino – Respondeu. No fundo, Lelouch sentiu raiva pelo soldado estar se entregando à "outra pessoa".

Começou a fazer um movimento para frente e para trás. O piloto do Lancelot geme alto de dor ao sentir seu interior ser rasgado e sangrar pela falta de preparação. A dor era fina e continua, e parecia não acabar. No entanto o ritmo de Zero era lento e logo que este levou a mão para estimulá-lo e passou a beijá-lo numa forma de conforto, a dor foi se diluindo, ainda ali, mas como sendo um incomodo. Passados alguns minutos assim, a sensação havia quase sumido por completo, o que fez com que o moreno de madeixas castanhas movesse os quadris no compasso do outro. Logo o ritmo aumentou, assim como o calor dos corpos e os ofegos das bocas sem ar.

Nenhum durou muito e o cansaço do dia e das recentes atividades abateu sobre eles rápido, ambos caindo num sonho profundo.

* * *

Suzaku é acordado pelo piar de alguns pássaros. Abre os olhos lentamente, se espreguiçando. Aos poucos, as memórias daquela noite voltam à sua mente. Dá um tapa na própria testa deixando a mão escorregar até a boca.

"Como pude fazer isso com Lelouch?" Estava aflito, de olhos bem abertos, se culpando pelo o ocorrido. "E o efeito do afrodisíaco nem durou muito".

Pegou suas roupas do chão e passou a se vestir. Tinha muito o que explicar para o namorado. Esse dia já havia começado mal.

~ * * ~

14/12/2009

MANDEM REVIEWS POR FAVOR!! É só clicar no botão abaixo "Review this Story/Chapter"!! Nós não saberemos quem mandou a menos que escreve junto com o comentário!! Por favor!! Escritores gostam muito de saber que seu trabalho é apreciado!!


End file.
